<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stigma by Ccyuuuuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896512">Stigma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccyuuuuuu/pseuds/Ccyuuuuuu'>Ccyuuuuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Funny, Love, Mafia NCT, Romance, Secret Identity, Suspicions, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccyuuuuuu/pseuds/Ccyuuuuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇ | ᴍᴀғɪᴀ ᴀᴜ</p><p> </p><p>Taking care of an amnesiac girl in a house full of mafia? Easy. </p><p>Especially when you have to hide your identity.</p><p>It should be easy,, </p><p>right? </p><p> </p><p>𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhong Chen Le/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Heavy breath were the only sound he heard on this dark night.The stillness of the street were supposed to be comforting him as usual.</p>
<p>But tonight instead of enjoying cold air while walking down the street, his lung aches tremendously, gasping for air for each step he took.</p>
<p>His head pounded, feeling like someone crashed his head on the wall millions of times.</p>
<p>His surrounding swayed as he blinked couple of times now and then to focus on the street. Keeping his eyes open now had become a great challenged for him.</p>
<p>Holding tight to the arm rested on his shoulder, he glanced at the unconscious girl he was carrying.</p>
<p>His right arm was on her waist, pulling her body close to him, making sure she didn't fall onto the ground.</p>
<p>He held her ever so tightly than he ever held someone before.</p>
<p>Blood were gushing out from almost every part of his body.</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, enduring the pain that would make anyone dead in a few minutes after the shots.</p>
<p>Trudging down the street, his eyes catched the dimly lit house at the end of the road.</p>
<p>"Hey, "he muttered in slow breath. "We are almost there." He took a quick glance at the girl before turning his attention back to the street.</p>
<p>"Hold on a little longer."He open his mouth again. This time more to comfort himself. As a motivation for him to not give up.</p>
<p>He should bring the girl to his house. To which was the safest place in the whole world.</p>
<p>But his injuries had restrained his movement, leaving him nothing but to go to the nearest place.</p>
<p>But it's okay as long as its safe. As long as she's safe.</p>
<p>He had promised them to keep her safe. And he would.</p>
<p>Stepping to the house, as if he had lost all the strength before, he let himself fell onto the ground, crashing the door in the motion.</p>
<p>Loud bang was echoed as he smiled faintly. He whispered to the girl in his embrace,"Hey, we are safe now. You are safe."</p>
<p>He looked at the sky, filled with stars and the big moon. <em>Why the stars today look so pretty?</em></p>
<p>In motion, the wind moaned softly as he let darkness took over him.</p>
<p>Leaving him on the doorstep, cradling a girl in his embrace.Barely breathing.</p>
<p>The last thing he heard made his heart felt at ease. Because he knew they would be safe.</p>
<p>"Doyoung-hyung?"</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>And here it goes, the first chapter of stigma!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [ 2 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Stigma [2]</p><p>"Doyoung-hyung? "</p><p>Renjun opened the door to see a horrid sight of his hyung at their home doorstep.Unconscious.</p><p>His face, his body was bloodied from head to toe as if he just walked under rain of blood.</p><p>But the sight of a girl in his embrace made Renjun puzzled even more. Her injuries couldn't be overlooked too. She had worse injuries than he ever had.</p><p>He scanned the surrounding to look for any suspicious person.</p><p>Crouching almost immediately, he called,"Park Jisung, come here right now!"</p><p>He checked Doyoung pupils before moving to the girl.Tucking the hair that was sticking to her face, Renjun was met by a bloody face.</p><p>It was like someone painted her face with red. Nonetheless, he checked the girl.</p><p>Renjun heaved a sigh.</p><p>"it's in 2 a.m in the morning hyung." He grumbled, annoyed because someone interrupted his movie time. "What do you want?"</p><p>Renjun glanced at the boy. His face frowned in annoyance while slicking hair back.</p><p>"Take Doyoung-hyung to the infirmary and call Jaemin."He ordered.</p><p>"And for this girl," Renjun take her hand and put it on his shoulder. "I'll take her."</p><p>He slipped his hand below her knees and stood up. Spinning his heels, he saw Jisung froze at his place.Shook by what in front of his eyes.</p><p>"What are you standing there for? Hurry up before the neighbours see!"</p><p>"Ah yes hyung..."Jisung snapped to reality  and went to help Renjun moved Doyoung.</p><p>Renjun looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. One thing had been running through his mind since earlier.</p><p>What exactly had happened?</p><p>+.</p><p>"So, you're telling me Doyoung-hyung went to a mission, pick up a girl from God knows where and brought her back to our house instead of 127?"</p><p>Donghyuck rambled, trying to comprehend the situation as six of them circled the girl who was lying on the bed. Still unconscious.</p><p>She already received the treatment now was wrapped in bandaged for most of her body.</p><p>Her bloody face was cleaned at they could see her face clearly. Her eyes were closed but they couldn't help but thinking one thing. She looked sad.</p><p>"No shit Donghyuck."Renjun spat.</p><p>"But why Doyoung-hyung pick up this girl?"Jisung was puzzled. "She looks like our age. We can't say they're lover"</p><p>Six of them scanned the girl.</p><p>
  <em>True. She couldn't be his lover.</em>
</p><p>They nodded in agreement.</p><p>At that time, Jaemin noticed something sticking out from the girl's hand. He frowned but curiosity got him the best.</p><p>Reaching for the thing in her grip, jaemin opened the girl's hand.</p><p>"What's that?"Renjun noticed Jaemin action.</p><p>"A note."Jaemin informed as he picked the folded paper.</p><p>Jisung peeked over his shoulder, "What does the note says?"</p><p>When they found the girl, she was drenched in blood.However the note was clear from any signs of blood.</p><p>Meaning she protected the note more than her life.</p><p>"Her real name is Yoo Jiyu."Jisung read the note over Jaemin's shoulder. "Please let her have a normal life."</p><p>"Yoo Jiyu?"Chenle who had been quiet spoke for the first time.His void eyes observed the girl.</p><p>Immediately Renjun ran out of the infirmary.Few seconds later he returned with a laptop in his hand.</p><p>Taking a seat, he opened the laptop. "Yoo Jiyu..."He muttered as the keyboard were pressed smoothly.</p><p>The boys watched Renjun did his job until his hands stopped typing.They switched glance at each other before looking at the baffled boy.</p><p>"I did a background check on a girl name Yoo Jiyu."His eyes looked up to the boys.Then his eyes moved to the girl lying on the bed.</p><p>"It's like she never exists before."</p><p>The room fell into silence after Renjun spoke.</p><p>He looked at the body of his hyung, lying on the bed with the help oxygen mask to stay alive.</p><p>
  <em>God, what mess did you get into Doyoung-hyung?</em>
</p><p>.+</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you are! The second chapter of stigma.</p><p>So who do you think Jiyu is? Why Doyoung brought her there?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [ 3 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So what are we going to do now?"Jisung was the first one to break the silence. Everyone fell into silence after failing to find the girl's background. They went back to square one after getting a lead. </p><p>"Easy."Chenle sounded. He leaned against the wall, standing opposite of the bed. "Dispose her."</p><p>His void black eyes stared emotionlessly at the girl.</p><p>Jeno frowned. "We can't do that. Doyoung-hyung brought this girl back home. She must have some kind of connection to him."</p><p>Chenle sighed and walked to the bed. His hand gripped the footboard rail.Looking at Jeno in the eyes, he said, "Listen, we don't even know who this girl is and look, Doyoung-hyung is still in coma. Who knows when he will wake up."</p><p>"While she still unconscious, we should get rid of her as fast as we can.Time is gold."He trailed.</p><p>The boys nodded with his suggestion.After all, nobody knew where she came from. Maybe she was a secret agent.Or even a police. The worse she could be was a mafia like them. </p><p>"Your idea is good, however— "Jeno smacked his lips.He turned his head around, "what will happen when Doyoung-hyung wake up and he doesn't see the girl?"</p><p>"That, should not be our problem.He brought her to our home. Means, she is ours since the moment she steps into the house."Chenle looked at Jeno in the eyes again, not wavering a bit. His confidence made others believe it was the right thing to do at the moment. </p><p>"I guess you are right."Jeno finally caved in. "Let's pick a place."</p><p>"The ocean?Under the ground?Or the classic fire?"Jisung asked, tapping his chin while listing the most possible way to kill someone without getting caught. </p><p>"Nah that's too boring. What if we hang her on a tree and make it like suicide?"Haechan grinned.His cheeks rose up with the thought of doing something new."Maybe her family will come forward and we'll know her identity!"</p><p>"Are you crazy?Do you want to get caught again?"Renjun glared at Haechan, closing the laptop in a rather harsh way. </p><p>"At least I give a way not just staring at the stupid screen."</p><p>"Well your way is shit anyway."</p><p>Both of them glared at each other with no intention of breaking away. </p><p>Jaemin coughed a little to get their attention. Renjun and Haechan looked at him and said at the same time, "What!"</p><p>"Don't copy me!"</p><p>"Don't copy me!"</p><p>They said at the same time again.Both of them frowned upon looking at each other.</p><p>"Stop it! "</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>If it was a cartoon, we could see fumes were coming out of their nose and ears.Both of them broke their attention of each other and looked at the opposite direction. </p><p>"Anyway,"Jaemin said to them, ignoring those sulking kids."Order came from above."</p><p>Once Jaemin said that, the atmosphere became tight.Everyone's attention went to him in a split second. </p><p>"Until further notice, we need to wait until the girl wake up."He read the text came from Taeyong. </p><p>Haechan gave a languid smirk. "That's easy."</p><p>"If she is a spy, lock her up and find out what happened at the site and why Doyoung is beaten up like that ."Jaemin continued to read. </p><p>Haechan closed his eyes and nodded happily."That is also easy. "</p><p>"There's more?"Renjun asked when Jaemin opened his mouth again. </p><p>"If you don't want to hear the message it's fine,"He shrugged."The main message is to kill—"</p><p>"Kill who?" A weak yet hoarse voice was heard throughout the room. Immediately the boys snapped their neck to the girl lying on the bed. </p><p>"Who do you want to kill?"She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyesight to the surroundings.She found it hard to speak but after swallowing her saliva, it was bearable. </p><p>Her whole body was hurting.She couldn't even lift her head.Speaking would be impossible if she got hurt a lot more than this. </p><p>"Kill you obviously,"Chenle grunted, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Once she got adjusted to her surroundings, her eyes were met with unfamiliar face. </p><p>With the pain hitting her like a truck, her mind was cloudy. </p><p>"Who are you?"She managed to croak out.She didn't have that much energy. After all she just woke up. Jaemin wanted to speak up but the girl slowly shook her head. </p><p>"N-no, who am I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [ 4 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit."</p><p>With that everyone was out from the room, leaving the girl and Doyoung behind.</p><p>"What does she meant by that?"Jeno whispered. Since they were just in front of the door, talking out loud was a big no. </p><p>"I-i don't know."Jisung whispered back. His eyebrows contorted in confusion. </p><p>"It means she doesn't remember anything you idiots!"Haechan whispered angrily. </p><p>Renjun put his hand on his temple, walking back and forth at the hallway.He didn't think she would wake up this early. What should he do? </p><p>Suddenly he stopped in track. </p><p>"Jaemin,"He called. Jaemin instantly looked at him."Tell Taeyong-hyung about the situation right now.Say she has lost her memories."</p><p>Jaemin nod at his order and click at their leader's number.He put the phone on his ear and began to wait for other party to pick the phone up. A quick yes was heard and jaemin began to summarize the situation slowly to him</p><p>The others watched Jaemin's lips moving fastly while talking to their leader. His head nodded once a while. </p><p>The phone he used was a phone created specially to communicate with other members. </p><p>The police not other people could not track the caller location  when the call was being made. It leaves no trace. At all. </p><p>After like an eternity passed by, they saw Jaemin bit his nails. "You think we can do that?"</p><p>"It's a girl we're talking about. Not a prisoner or something."He continued.</p><p>All eyes were on Jaemin. What did Taeyong talked about until Jaemin asked him that?</p><p>"I mean we have never been in this kind of situation before."He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the wall. </p><p>Jaemin went silence for a few seconds before sighing. "If you say so. Don't blame us if she gets hurt."</p><p>He pressed the red button before stuffing the phone in his jacket. </p><p>"So?"Renjun walked to him.Everyone was on their toes. Waiting for the order. </p><p>"Congratulations,"Jaemin clasped renjun hand and shook it."You now have become a father."</p><p>"You,"He pointed to Jeno, "a mother."</p><p>He smiled, showing his teeth. It was mocking him obviously.There was no trace of sincerity at all in the smile. </p><p>"you and you,"He pointed to Haechan and Jisung."Now you are siblings!Yoo haechan, Yoo jisung."</p><p>Jaemin walked to both of them and pat their shoulder. "Congrats on becoming Yoo family."</p><p>He walked again and stopped his track in front of Chenle. "You..."He scanned the boy up and down. But the boy not once looked the other way except his eyes. "Become her boyfriend for all I care."</p><p>Jaemin spun his heels, turning to face all of them. He opened his hands as wide of his chest and said,"Yeay now we have a new sister! Woo-hoo."</p><p>He said in faked cheery voice before disappearing into the infirmary, leaving the boys stunned at their place. </p><p>Renjun who froze at his spot since Jaemin shook his hand, was leaved hanging. He forehead creased in confusion as he managed to utter, "huh?"</p><p>.+</p><p>After she asked the question, the boys who in the room with her at that moment suddenly scurried away, out of the room. </p><p>Confused was an understatement for her. With her head throbbing, her organs felt like ripping up every time she breathed, she didn't even remember anything. </p><p>Who was she?She couldn't even remember a thing?What was her name? Why was she here, wrapping in the bandages?</p><p>There's bazillion questions running through her mind, so much that she couldn't process a thing. </p><p>"please someone... "She tried to call the boys back. Her throat was dried. Pain shot up every time she tried to speak, but she did anyway. </p><p>After like an eternity passed, she heard the door opened. </p><p>"hey,"a soft voice greeted her. </p><p>The pain the in the neck made her unable to move, making her field of vision became limited. It was not until the boy came closer she saw his face. </p><p>"Oh you are the boys talking about killing earlier."She said when his face came into her sight.He tightly smiled when she said that. </p><p>"Yes that would be me."He confirmed. </p><p>"Who are you guys?"She asked, then she went silence. "Who am i?"</p><p>The guy smiled again, revealing his perfectly lined up teeth. However this time it was different from earlier. </p><p>"Well you are our sister!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [ 5 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Sister?"</p><p>The boy nodded."Yup, sister."</p><p>"Biologically not our sister but who cares about blood. It's just things that flow in our body. Family doesn't mean we need to be connected by blood. "</p><p>She nodded while listening to the boy's rambling, swallowing the fact that he's her family.</p><p>"Why can't I remember anything?Why am I wrapped in bandages like a mummy?"</p><p>She asked the question that's been bugging her mind.</p><p>Jaemin tucked her hair behind her ear that was blocking her eyes. "That because you was involved in an incident.it has been a few weeks since the imcident happened."</p><p>Her eyes caught the door opening and several footsteps came into the room. But they didn't say nothing.</p><p>"We got tired of waiting at the hospital and brought you home.The doctor has said the possibility of you not remembering anything is quite high. We have been preparing for the worst and the worst came."Jaemin let the lie he made up just a few seconds ago slip out his mouth like it was a real story.</p><p>Her real life story.</p><p>Jaemin faked a tear or two and wiped it off.</p><p>He had to be sad.</p><p>"Don't cry,"She blurted out. She didn't even know why the words suddenly came in her mind.</p><p>It was like a reflex.</p><p>"I don't like seeing people cry."She continued.</p><p>Jaemin was stunned for a moment before wiping his fake tears.</p><p>His lips slowly curled into smile when the girl said that.</p><p>"Who am i? "</p><p>"You?"A new voice sounded. She heard footsteps coming towards her and saw a lean boy with blonde hair.</p><p>He looked like a nice guy but his body didn't agree with him.</p><p>"Yoo Jiyu."He said, eye smile were formed when he smiled a little to her.</p><p>"Yoo Jiyu... "She repeated. It was her name, but why she felt foreign.As if she never heard that name before.</p><p>"Yes Yoo Jiyu, and I am Na Jaemin,"The boy who was crying before opened his mouth again.</p><p>"He is Lee Jeno,"Jaemin pointed out. Her eyes followed the way Jaemin had pointed out and end up being the guy beside her.</p><p>She nodded in understanding.Jaemin pushed the button beside the bed and automatically the bed moved up, placing her in a comfortable sitting position.</p><p>There she saw four more boys standing in front of her beds.</p><p>"Lee Haechan, Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle,and Huang Renjun."Jaemin pointed out one by one as he introduced them to Jiyu.</p><p>Jiyu made a mental note to remember all her family members' names so she wouldn't call them by wrong name.</p><p><em>"Is it normal for a family to act like this to a sick person?"</em>Jiyu thought but quickly brushed the thought away.</p><p>If they wanted to, they would've abandoned her at the hospital. But they didn't and she was grateful for it.</p><p>"I think it's too much for you today considering you just wake up."The boy called Renjun walked to her.</p><p>He gave a small comforting smile before saying,"Get some rest,"</p><p>After that, Jaemin pushed the button, making the bed went down so she could lay down.</p><p>Without saying anything, all of them went out of the room, leaving Jiyu alone with her thoughts</p><p>.+</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>jiyu's family </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Renjun</b><br/>Whoever change the <br/>gc's name better sleep <br/>with their eyes open <br/>tonight. </p>
</div><p><br/><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>It's me</p><p><b>Renjun</b><br/>We're not her family.</p><p><b>Jeno</b><br/>And never will be</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>Do you think I want<br/>it too?</p><p><b>Renjun</b><br/>Tf Jaems,  what is it all <br/>about with this family<br/>shit?</p><p><b>Haechan</b><br/>For once I actually have<br/>to agree with this mf</p><p><b>Jisung</b><br/>Am I gonna have a sister?</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>Calm your ass, it's <br/>Taeyong-hyung's order.</p><p><b>Renjun</b><br/>It's not an order. I <br/>called it abuse on <br/>coworkers</p><p><b>jaemin</b> <br/>He told me to take <br/>care of her.</p><p><b>Renjun</b> <br/>Okay so YOu gonna <br/>take care of her since <br/>he told YOU to take <br/>care of her. I'm moving <br/>out of the country. <br/>Brb packing my bags</p><p><b>Haechan</b> <br/>Idk you lot. Who am i?<br/>What am  doing here?</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>By me, I mean all of us <br/>and that includes you <br/>Lee Donghyuck and <br/>Huang Renjun</p><p><b>Jeno</b><br/>I think the teacher just <br/>call me.He needs me <br/>to go to school. I haven't <br/>finished the latest chemistry <br/>work. </p><p><b>Chenle</b><br/>It's 3 in the morning...</p><p><b>Jisung</b> <br/>And you didn't take <br/>chemistry</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>Shut up mfs.</p><p><b>Jeno</b><br/>It's not that hard raising <br/>a girl.</p><p><b>Renjun</b> <br/>Did you forget that <br/>we are born to raise <br/>a gun, not a girl.</p><p><b>Jisung</b> <br/>Just feed her food and <br/>teach her to be like us. <br/>It's not that hard.</p><p><b>Chenle</b> <br/>Do you think she's a pet?</p><p><b>Renjun</b><br/>Teaching her to be like <br/>one of us is kinda a <br/>good idea</p><p><b>Haechan</b> <br/>If that's the case then <br/>I happily voluntarily <br/>to teach her how to <br/>kick renjun's ass.</p><p><b>Renjun</b><br/>How about we kick <br/>your ass, hyuck?</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>That definitely will <br/>be a problem...</p><p><b>Jeno</b><br/>Wdym</p><p><b>Jaemin</b><br/>Taeyong-hyung specifically <br/>ordered me to not <br/>exposed our identity.</p><p><b>Jisung</b> <br/>What?</p><p><b>Haechan</b><br/>I don't understand</p><p><b>Jaemin</b> <br/>We need to raise her <br/>like a normal girl in <br/>a normal family.</p><p>.+</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>